


The One True Ship

by DraceDomino



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Bukkake, Fucking Machines, Object Penetration, Object possession, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Sexual Exhaustion, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: After beating Ridley yet again, Samus' encounters a strange nebula on the way home. All of a sudden, her ship and her suit both betray her, and the very machinery comes alive to fuck her! Turns out Ridley isn't completely out of tricks, but that's fine - he'll never beat Samus Aran. Never.





	The One True Ship

The One True Ship  
-by Drace Domino

This far into deep space, the only thing that could be found was danger. No civilized planets would ever send a crew of civilians this far out, no matter the resources that could be mined or the treasures that could be found. Far outside the comm reach of any station and any possible assistance, the darkness of space might as well be nothing more than the encroaching shadows of one’s doom. It was a place like this where the true horrors of the galaxy lurked, a place where the only intelligent life was just as monstrous and deprived as the beasts within.

It made sense this was where Ridley would hide and cower and rebuild himself...and it was a fitting place for his remains to drift lifelessly through the stars. Maybe this time he’d stay dead, but Samus wasn’t counting on it.

The bounty hunter was still in her Varia Suit as she moved from the back of her ship to the pilot’s seat, and her eyes briefly scanned across the dash to ensure that the autopilot was still taking care of things. There wasn’t a whole lot of room on her gunship for comfort or luxury, but after a long fought battle she was looking forward to slinking into the shower and scrubbing away the layer of sweat that collected to what felt like nearly every inch of her. The Varia Suit was the finest piece of technology in the galaxy - that much was undeniable - but after a long battle, she usually couldn’t wait to peel it off, slip out of the Zero Suit underneath, and let her guard down for a while.

After all, here in her beloved gunship, she was safe. One of the few places she could say that about. As the bounty hunter’s hand stretched out her fingers danced across a few buttons on the dash, and within her helmet her lips twisted to a slight scowl of irritation. There was some slight fluctuations and changes on the radar from when she had first taken off - abnormalities that couldn’t be explained by the few light years she had travelled since leaving Ridley’s now-demolished lair. Something was up...and the bounty hunter gave a groan of irritation.

“It never ends.” She murmured, and slipped into the pilot’s chair as her attention fully turned to the dash. With both hands now moving across the control panel, she brought back readings from all directions of the gunship, and the more she uncovered the more it seemed like her long day was going to evolve into a long night. She wasn’t going to be getting out of that Varia Suit anytime soon, it seemed. In vivid colors on her radar it was clear that she was rapidly approaching a nebula, one that she hadn’t come across on her first trip through that region. Long range scanners showed it as something dense and purple and comprised of an electromagnetic field with faint readings of unknown elements - always a sure sign that it was going to mean trouble. A heavy sigh came from the depths of Samus’ throat, and she turned her hands to the controls of her ship with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Not today. Not now.”

It would add a few days to her trip to go around, but it’d be worth it. She’d gladly spend the extra few days in her gunship if it meant she could let the autopilot do the heavy lifting; in fact, that sounded like a great vacation. The sort that she hadn’t enjoyed in far, far too long. When she punched in the coordinates to put her on a coarse away from the nebula; however, things went as predictably poorly for Samus Aran as they always did. There was a reason she was the most expensive bounty hunter in the galaxy: the poor woman always somehow had to do things the hardest way possible. The galaxy hated her.

“Damnit!” Samus hissed, watching as the radar went wild with activity. Her ship began its course correction but as it did the distant nebula seemed to alter its own heading, making sure that the two remained on a collision course. Even worse, mere seconds after her attempt at changing direction the nebula itself seemed to gain momentum. It was rushing towards her now, crossing light years by the second, and the galaxy’s best bounty hunter had precious little time to prepare. Dodging it wasn’t an option. Fleeing wasn’t an option. And that meant she’d handle this like she handled everything else. “Shields to full, weapon array charging...come on, let’s do this. I’ve already killed one bastard today, another one won’t bother me at all.”

Within the confines of her Varia Suit and contently sitting at the pilot’s seat of her gunship, Samus Aran was ready to go to war one more time before the night was over. She’d be earning that victory shower, that much was sure. The radar showed the nebula rushing towards her even faster and faster as her weapons charged, and in the ship’s viewscreen she could finally see it. Writhing, spasming, a colossal purple amoeba that looked only barely different from the jelly-filled sacs of a Metroid. It looked familiar enough to give Samus the creeps...and familiar enough to encourage her to blast the ever loving hell out of it.

Without a second’s hesitation, Samus relied on a simple fact about her gunship: if she could see something from the viewscreen, the laser array could reach it. The entire ship’s hum became a roar as the weapon fired, and a column of burning light sped towards the squishy-looking nebula for a sudden and intense impact. The blast was so bright that if it wasn’t for the Varia Suit’s visor she’d have to turn away, and she made sure to keep the brightness going by holding down the trigger of her weapon. She wasn’t fucking around that evening, not after everything she had already been through. She could always recharge the power cells for the cannon later - the lost credits would be worth it if she could get on with her night without any more trouble.

Unfortunately, by the time the blast subsided, it was clear that Samus had wasted those credits. The nebula wasn’t just unharmed by the blast, it was still rapidly approaching upon her ship. With a hiss of shock and disbelief Samus frantically moved her hands to her control panel, typing in escape coordinates as fast as she could manage. She didn’t get past the first three digits before the nebula crashed against her ship, and the magnificent vessel’s systems went suddenly haywire.

The closest thing the bounty hunter could liken it to was the various water landings she had been forced to make. The strange impact that felt uneven and squishy rather than traumatic, the sudden muting of sound as she was surrounded on all sides by something that muffled its distance. The ship itself went absolutely berserk as it hit the nebula, the various lights flashing wildly, the alarm sputtering to life before quickly fading, and the weapon systems immediately and simultaneously shutting off. And just when Samus was about to stand and fight as best she could, the electrical surge suddenly shot through everything. Through the gunship, through the Varia Suit, and through the woman herself.

Not even her potent Chozo DNA could keep her conscious. Samus Aran, the most powerful woman in the galaxy, blacked out and fell forward against her console. In her last resistance-filled thought before darkness overtook her, she managed to find a tiny smile.

If she was going to die here...at least she had the pleasure of killing Ridley first.

***  
When Samus awoke, she was surprised to feel air in her lungs once more. She was shocked to see lights and colors instead of the pitch black of the grave, and she was stunned to feel her heart racing and her tongue move within her mouth. She could even tell that she was still in her Varia Suit from the uncomfortable way it was wedging against her shoulders, the irritating way the Zero Suit rode up her rear, and the...the…

...something definitely wasn’t right, and Samus’ scream filled the confines of her suit. There was something alive inside the suit with her, something writhing and moving and invading her most personal of spaces. She could feel it squeezing against her, several thick coils rubbing against her arms, her legs, the slope of her modest chest, and most violating of all across the insides of her thighs. As if wild snakes were loose within her suit the creature wrapped around her and slowly began to tighten, and though Samus immediately tried to fight back she soon noticed another terrifying thought. When her arms went to move, when her legs went to kick, both were held fast by the frame of her suit.

The Varia Suit had finally turned against her and was holding her in the most inescapable prison of all time. Samus cried out in a frustrated panic as she tried again and again to commander control of the suit back into her grasp, and again and again she failed. She did it all as the coils invading her suit writhed across her thighs and squeezed slowly at her nethers, grinding back and forth across the Zero Suit’s mound. It made the bounty hunter’s skin crawl and her heart race in fear, though she managed to maintain her composition long enough to try to get what information she could.

“S...Status report!” She demanded, and her eyes turned to the flashing green visor before her. She couldn’t see much of the ship past it, but what she could only further drove home what trouble she was in. Smoke, sparks, and what appeared to be the command console in a state of disrepair. Her attention was soon drawn to the visual readout of her suit and ship’s status, and though the image was a flickering mess that didn’t last more than a few seconds, she could figure out well enough just what was going on.

The ship and suit both had been infected. Not even the most advanced technology in the galaxy was tamper-proof, and now Samus was suffering the consequences. The writhing “snakes” within her suit were metal coils from the ship itself, stuffed through an access port and working their way around within. The fact that they seemed so content on teasing her breasts and pushing against her pussy was proof enough that whatever this foul nebula was it had a consciousness, and if that was the case, Samus had a few choice words for it.

“...when I get free, I’m going to make you suffer like you’ve never befo-mmphgnn!” Not even her words of resistance were afforded her as one of the coils finally emerged from below, bringing itself into the bounty hunter’s helmet and dashing towards her mouth. In the split second she was able to look at it before it was pressing upon her tongue and working down her throat she could tell - even if the coil originally came from her ship, it was nowhere near the originally installed tech. Writhing, purple, with a flesh-like texture overlaid across the metal and a distinctive cocktip at the front. It looked like a twisted hybrid of flesh and machinery, and only one name occupied Samus’ mind when she saw it.

Ridley.

Samus was choked with writhing hybrid cock as she was forced to contend with this demented revelation - the nebula, the tentacles, the violations within her suit and down her throat - all of them were somehow the Space Pirate she had spent her life waging war against. It was a revelation that gave her a profoundly strange comfort in that moment, even as her throat bulged with hybrid cock and her pussy was exposed as the tentacles within cut open the Zero Suit. She didn’t know if this was Ridley’s newest form, his original shape, or some other monstrosity that he had managed to create...but there was one thing true across one hundred percent of their encounters.

She always beat Ridley.

That knowledge was enough to give Samus Aran a level of confidence in the moment, yet she played it up as if she were still the panicked girl inside of her malfunctioning Varia Suit. It wasn’t exactly a hard sell - the notion of being trapped inside what equated to a dormant suit of armor was a truly frightening one indeed. She couldn’t move so much as a single finger within the suit thanks to the fierce grip it held on her, and soon her body began violently being forced into new positions. Within her pilot’s chair she was jerked back and her legs forcibly spread, just so a coil could push against her pussy and begin writhing back and forth in a demand of entrance. Samus, wincing with that tentacle cock still plunging down her throat, could only brace herself and focus on the knowledge that she would make Ridley pay for this.

Her scream was muffled by the throbbing purple length wedging against her tongue, and her pussy was slowly stretched around a member that was every bit as demanding as the first. Inch by inch it glided within her, violating her walls and enjoying the pleasures of her tender flesh. As it worked itself back and forth Samus was smart enough to realize that the heat rushing through her and the rapid moistening of her folds was unnatural - a clear sign there was some level of pheromone at work. Unsurprising, considering Ridley had been shoving it down her throat for the past few minutes and was now liberally writhing within her folds.

All for the better. She’d get off a couple of times before she blasted this bastard to bits once and for all.

Spitroasted within her suit, Samus’ pussy and mouth were thoroughly enjoyed as the ship and suit continued to violate her. Ridley wasn’t just enjoying her holes in an enthusiastic fashion, he was alternating the temperature controls of the Varia Suit to chill and roast her in sporadic waves, forcing it into humiliating positions she had no choice but to comply with, and even playing the alarms in staggered fashion to make them sound like a threatening, grumbling laugh. He indeed did have the upper hand right then and there, that was undeniable. But the poor bastard had no idea that it wouldn’t last forever.

For now, he’d just enjoy having Samus Aran wrapped around as many of his hybrid tentacle cocks as he could. Samus’ body was suddenly jerked into yet another position, this time drug to the floor on her hands and knees while the tentacle cocks within her pussy and mouth continued to piston. She was brought down yet the helmet was turned forward, made to look at the nearby viewscreen which started to flicker to life. As Samus felt another tentacle pushing against the tight pucker of her ass, she could witness just state everything was in - and just how deep her trouble went. The bounty hunter groaned as her ass was claimed in the same rough fashion as her other holes, and on the nearby viewscreen she could watch it all happen. Ridley had tapped into the ship’s camera system, and was now being kind enough to show her what it looked like on the outside of her suit.

Writhing tentacle cocks - each of them a twisted hybrid of flesh and her own beloved gunship - were waiting in the wings to claim her. As three of them were pistoning in and out of the suit’s access port another dozen were waiting to take their place, and some were truly monstrous in size. Ridley was going all out, yet thanks to the bizarre pheromone at play Samus found herself more eager than anything. Even with her arch enemy’s cock deep down her throat, she found herself smiling...and she found herself delighted the harder and harder that he pistoned in her holes.

The only thing better than drug-induced sexual euphoria was the profound knowledge that when it was over she’d get to obliterate her greatest enemy, and Samus was riding that high as Ridley’s tentacles fucked desperately within her holes. The suit was forcing her body to bob back and forth and push against the cocks probing within her, but even if it wasn’t she’d be doing it anyway. She was eager to take those purple dicks as deep within her as she could manage, and the inside of her suit was already drenched in the scent of her intense, profound lust.

When the first of Ridley’s cocks erupted within her, Samus was gleefully surprised to find that it was the one enjoying her mouth. She pressed her tongue flat and rapidly swiped it back and forth underneath his trembling member - the only part of her body that she could still exhibit some level of control over. The tentacles ramming her lower holes slowed down as the first began to unload straight down the bounty hunter’s throat, giving her a torrent of cream that was likely at least half-synthetic, yet just as thick, gooey, and delicious as the real thing. When the purple cock left her lips and dismissively pressed its leaking tip against her cheek, Samus was already giving a greedy swallow.

The bounty hunter’s first chance at an upper hand came now, with her voice filling the suit in a lusty tone that she was sure her arch enemy was eager to hear. Eager...but naive.

“More...give me more. More of everything…” Samus purred, and licked her lips of the cum still clinging to them. “Fuck me...use me...I’m your slut…”

Words that a sadistic monster like Ridley no doubt loved to hear, and even the staggered siren once more gave its vague interpretation of a laugh. It only made Samus smile all the more, and not merely from the visceral lust of her pussy and ass being so thoroughly enjoyed. Same old Ridley. This was going to be their easiest battle yet.

Samus’ body was soon suddenly lurched forward, her chest slamming against the floor as her lower half was lifted. The tentacles within her rear and nethers started to pound all the more fiercely, and the bounty hunter screamed in abject delight. They were going deeper than any spacer she had ever fucked in the past - deeper than any soldier had ever known he could ram his length. Her eyes closed and she filled the ship were her noises of overwhelming pleasure, from the screaming to the moaning to the desperate begging for more. It was only part for show - the joy rushing through her body was undeniable, and even if her desire was pheromone-induced that made it no less potent or enjoyable. And when those two cocks inside of her finally found their peak, Samus Aran was eager to let them cum inside of her.

“Yes! Yes! Oh, it’s so warm! Fill me up! Every drop!” Samus was a twitching mess within the suit as those dual cocks began to unload, pumping squirt after squirt of rich, creamy white within her holes. Her belly felt warm and satisfied as it rushed deep inside of her, though when the cocks finished and began to pull free one thing became quite clear - there was only so much room in the Varia Suit. When those dicks slithered out of her the cum overflowing from her pussy and rear was naturally squeezed out, landing against the inside of her suit and slowly running down the legs to pool at the bottom.

A few more dozen fucks like that, and the suit would have to come off. And once it did...Ridley’s days were numbered.

“More...please...more…” Samus begged, and the Space Pirate monstrosity was foolish enough to believe that her motivations were single-minded.

***  
Samus’ plan worked like a charm. The writhing tentacles continued to invade her ship and find their way into her holes, whether jammed down her throat or forced within her already filled pussy and rear. She was forced to take their writhing presence everywhere, and all while Ridley continued to taunt her with changes of the ship’s temperature and forcing her body into sudden, shameful positions. Laying on her back with legs spread wide, bent over from the waist and lifting her ass up, even once or twice while packed into her morph ball mode. That part...got a little weird, Samus had to admit, but the rest of it was something she enjoyed far more than she ever would’ve guessed.

Each time, Ridley foolishly unloaded his cum within Samus’ holes, pumping load after load within her holes and recklessly ignoring the ramifications of it. The synthetic cocks didn’t show any signs of stopping, and neither did the galaxy’s best bounty hunter as she took every last drop - if not within her holes, then at least within her suit. By the time the first hour was over she could feel cum rising to around her knees, and when Ridley would position her in various positions it would slosh around, dashing over her stomach, past her breasts, even once or twice slathering her helmet. Even now, there was a sticky film of cum on the inside visor of the varia suit, and in moments of lewd delight Samus even stretched her head forward to drag her tongue across it, swallowing down even more.

The ship was rapidly filling up with cum, and with that warm wetness so saturating everything within, it was clear that it couldn’t last forever. Three hours in, and Ridley had literally pumped gallons of cum into his arch rival, and by now moving the ship around her was getting difficult. If she were to stand at full height the cum level nearly would’ve reached her breasts, and a Varia Suit so packed with cream offered logistical problems even to the Space Pirate-turned-nebula-turned-virus. It was getting more and more difficult to maneuver the suit, harder to push her into position, harder even to properly thrust as deep as he desired.

Samus, on the other hand, couldn’t of been any happier. Her voice continued crying out in spastic fashion, by this point her face and hair soaked in cream and every part of her body trembling in pleasure. She knew that her plan was nearly at full realization, and not even the dozens of orgasms that had rocked through her in the past few hours could take her eyes off the prize.

“Yes! Yes, more! Fill my suit up! Drown me in cum! Pleeeeeeease!” The bounty hunter’s voice hadn’t stopped begging since they had began, and it was only muffled when she was greedily gulping down another mouthful of white courage or Ridley had a dick stuffed down her throat. She was tireless, hungry, completely unwilling to hold herself back...and she was absolutely determined to force Ridley into the most foolish decision he could possibly make. “Cum...cum...give me all your cum…!”

Even if she wanted it, even if she was begging for it, the Varia Suit simply couldn’t handle anymore. As the cum level raised past Samus’ breasts and neared her neck, it was clear even to the twisted Space Pirate one of two things was going to happen - the entire suit would become dormant, or Samus literally would drown in cum. And while there was a certain pleasure for the creature in that thought, there was no good reason to stop their fun so early. After all, Ridley could dominate and use Samus Aran as his tentacle fuckdoll for days, even weeks! She was so utterly possessed, so utterly claimed, so utterly broken...it’d be a shame if she met a wet, messy end so early into their “lovemaking.”

He could always drown her in cum when he was bored with her.

With a pneumatic hiss, the Varia Suit suddenly started to open, and a wave of cum poured free of it. As the armored fragments started to drop to the floor the sticky and coated Samus Aran tumbled forward with them, crashing to her hands and knees and bracing herself as best as she was able. The Zero Suit’s blue tint was only barely visible underneath what looked like a second skin of cum, with that rich and sticky white stuck to every angle. Samus, despite her freedom, wasn’t ready to give up the game just yet. She slipped her hands through the puddle of cum that she now rested in, spooning it up to her lips and slurping down greedy mouthfuls as she murmured.

“No...no...I wanted more...no…” As she spoke she wiggled her hips from side to side, leaving exposed those lower holes that had already been so deeply and firmly enjoyed. It was an inviting offer that Ridley’s tentacle dicks couldn’t possibly deny, and while dozens of them clamored for the right to plunge deep within his hated rival, only two of them managed to squeeze to her entrances. The touch of those hybrid cocks against her holes was Samus cue to finally bring her plan into effect, and she smiled wide underneath the sticky white coating her face.

Her motions were lightning fast, not hindered in the slightest by the hours of depraved fucking. In fact, she felt more refreshed than ever! Sexually satisfied like she had never been and well-rested since she didn’t have to do much with the suit controlling her motions, Samus was in top condition as she darted forward, leapt over the writhing tentacles that grasped at her, and tumbled back to the armor of her ship. Ridley, despite his enormous advantages over her in that moment, was utterly powerless to stop the galaxy’s best bounty hunter as she reached for an EMP mine.

“Goodnight, lover.” The blonde smirked as she slammed it down to the floor of the ship and swiftly activated it, sending the electromagnetic pulse ripping through it all. Through the ship, through her dormant suit, and through the nebula itself that still surrounded her. The shriek that filled the stars was almost as satisfying to Samus as the fact that her pussy and ass were still leaking cum by the ounce, and watching those dozens of tentacles drop limp and twitching brought her profound pleasure.

Ridley, once more, had been beaten. As Samus stood back up on admittedly trembling knees, she gazed across the messiest battlefield she had ever known. Practically everything was sticky and glazed in white, and Ridley had left his fucking dicks everywhere. As she padded forward across the squishy floor Samus moved a hand towards one of the dormant cocks hanging from the ship’s ceiling, and she teased her fingers underneath the still-sensitive flesh. Ridley wasn’t dead - at least, not yet - and in that moment the bounty hunter had full control over his fate.

“You know, Ridley...I never would’ve thought this was possible.” Samus murmured, unsure of whether or not her old rival could even hear her. “But I think I’ve finally found a use for you.”

This time, she’d spare him. Besides, if she did kill him, he’d only come back even weirder next time.

***  
After a brief interruption, Samus’ ship was back on track to the civilized space, and she was content in the knowledge that she’d be enjoying her plump reward once she returned. Nobody needed to know that Ridley wasn’t actually dead - or that he had found himself a new job. Being a Space Pirate was dangerous work, after all, so in a way Samus was doing him a favor. Better to be the sex toy of the woman that always killed him than to tempt fate by continuing to attack her.

Ridley wasn’t particularly happy about his new situation, but...Samus couldn’t care less about that in the slightest.

“You’re slowing down.” Samus murmured, leaning back in her pilot’s chair in a completely naked state. She was finally able to peel her Zero Suit off, and now she was content just in wearing a thin sheen of sweat and a glaze of her old rival’s cum. As she stretched back Ridley’s tentacles within her lower holes pistoned a bit faster, because he knew full well what would happen if he didn’t. “That’s right. That’s how you avoid getting shocked. Just do exactly what I say...and I’ll only have to punish you sometimes. When I feel like it.” She paused, and gave a tiny shrug. “Like now, I suppose.”

Swiftly, her hand dashed towards the control panel and punched in a few commands, sending another pulse through the ship that was harmless to her but made the Ridley virus cry out in spasming shock. The tentacles within her twitched and even came a little upon the impact, and as Samus felt their cream rushing within her she arched an eye and gave a wide, joyful smile.

“Ohh, you get off on being abused, Ridley?” Samus chuckled, and lowered a hand to dab at the spunk escaping her moistened nethers. She lifted a finger only to see it coated and glazed in cream, and she effortlessly popped it into her mouth to slurp the flavor down. “I already suspected, but...if that’s what you really like…”

Once more, Samus sent a shocking pulse through the ship, and once more Ridley’s strange new form screamed and came within her. The bounty hunter unleashed a sigh of delight, and slinked back deeper into her chair. Ridley wasn’t a Space Pirate anymore - he was her submissive tentacle fuckpet, and she was going to enjoy paying him back for all the trouble he’d caused over the years.

Ridley would always lose. Though in a strange way, this time he also won.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like my work, please give me a follow over on [Twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
